The flight of a Latios
by Latios 83b
Summary: An old WWII Nazi experiment on a Soul Dew is about to end the world as we know it. Only the transformation of Johnny Shift into a Latios can save us all. Johnny Shift is mankind's best and last hope.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon: The flight of a Latios

Well hello readers. This is my very first story. I came up with this story in one of the many dreams that I had in my sleep. Most of what is in this story are events that happened in my life (expect for transforming into a Latios). This is a story about me; I only changed my last name to protect my ID. This is Latios 85b and I hope that you the readers like it. So let the story begin.

Preface: August 1st 1945

Germany, Berlin, 1:00pm.

It was nearing the end of WWII. The Nazis were trying an experiment. They have frond a new weapon that they hoped that would help the Nazis destroy the allied forces. They found the soul dew. The Nazis scientists found that it had a ton of energy when they tested the soul dew. The Nazis had thought that they could turn it in to a weapon, but they were wrong. When they wanted to use its power on a solder, but the solder began to change his shape. The Nazi solder had transformed into a Latios, a dark one. It looked like the Nazis had a chance to change history. They used him to bring down B-17's, B-25's, and B-29's. It looked they were going to win the war, but one day something happened to the soul dew. A surprise allied attack hit the secret German base. The Nazi Latios was sent to fight the Allies, but their was too much allied solders. He was taught to have been killed, but no one knows what happened to him. As for the soul dew, it disappeared, never to be seen again, until I have found it, and transformed my life forever. My name is Johnny Shift and this is how I became a Latios, and how I saved the world.

This only the opening of this story. I hope you like it. This is Latios 85b, good night, and good luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. This chapter is going to be where I get transformed (not really). Let see what going to happen. This is Latios 85b, and I hope whoever is reading this likes it

Chapter 1: Transformation

Dreams. They are a way for me to levee this world behind. I had this same dream for the last five days. In my dream, I was a Latios. I was flying over my home town, Searcy, AR. I then went thought the clouds at hypersonic speeds, but then I stopped. I just hovered. All that I could hear was noting. That's the way I like it, all alone up their where no one can bug me. Next thing I knew I awaked when my Dad went into my room. "Good morning son, how did you sleep son of mine." I really did not want to get up, not after what I had done to my mom. I lied to her yesterday and all last week. You see, me and my mom do not get along all because I think that she did not understand me. Dad then uncovered my blanket off of me, and he rolled out my wheelchair to my bed. Sometimes I wished I did not have to use it, but I can't. I have Muscular Dystrophy. I so wished that the dream I had was real, but Pokemon are not. I did what I always do everyday. I had eaten my breakfast, brushed my teeth, got dressed, and then off to college. On the drve to college me and my mom said noting to each other.

"Johnny" said my mom, "because you have lied to me yesterday and last week, I'm going to take away all of your Pokemon stuff forever." I could not belive that mom did that to me.

"But mom, YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME MOM!" I yelled.

"So you think that your Pokemon is more important than college!" My mom asked me. "Why I am in college then, mom, why then!" "FINE! Do your Pokemon, but your not doing it at home! When we get back home, back your things and get the hell of my house!" "Hell with it, I clad that I'm going!" I said. After the fight, we were almost their. I made a wish. "I wish that I was a Latios." Little than I knew, a Latias herd my wish.

"Could this human really be the one?" Latias asked herself.

"He looks like what the prophet said would save the world. Sometimes I wish that the Nazis did not muss with the soul dew. You know what, I going to grant that mortal's wish, but the only way that I can is with the soul dew." Latias then flew to my school. She then let it in the school's yard. "I hope that this works. I can't protect the world on my own. I need a Latios to help me."

Later….

I finally got out of school. I called my mom to come and pick me up, now I just have to wait for her. "I can't believe that mom could do this to me. Damn it!" Said I. I was so mad at mom.

"Maybe I should go out to the school's yard. Maybe it could cheer me up."

So I then went outside. That when it happened. On the lawn of the school yard I saw a blue like ball. "What the hell is that?" I said.

I rolled toward it. Little than I knew, that was not a blue ball, it was the soul dew. I bent down to pick it up. "Now who would want to get rid of a ball like this?" I asked myself.

That's when I got an answer. A voice came out of the soul dew.

"_HUMAN, YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSENED. THIS WORLD NEEDS SOMEONE TO SAVE THIS WORLD." _Said the voice

"What."

"_GOOD LUCK TO YOU."_

Then the voice was gone.

"What was tha-"

I could not finish what I was going to say.

"W-w-what h-happening!" I yelled out loud.

My body felt like it was on fire.

"What the hell is happening to me? HELP ME!"

I felt my neck grow long and skinny. I looked at my hands, they had claws! My hands turned oval shape and they were turning blue! I then felt some thing rip out of my shirt, they were Latios's wings! My body got bigger and bigger until I could not sit in my wheelchair any more. I had to take off my shoes, because my feet ripped out of them. I then blacked out.

The next thing I knew, I was in some kind of a forest with a Latias.

"What the, but I thought their were no such thing as a Pokemon?" I said.

"Hee, we Pokemons are real. After all you are a Pokemon." Said Latias.

"Well, have a look, Latios."

There was a lake near me, so I went up to it. I looked down to see myself; I then saw the most shocking thing that I have ever saw, me! Latias was right. I had transformed into a Latios!

I am now a Latios now, what's next. We will find out next time on The flight of a Latios.

This is yours truly Latios 85b, Good night, and good luck


	3. Chapter 3

This is Latios 85b. This chapter is going to introduce us to the enemies that are go to be in this story Like Machinedramon, Team Galactic, and some time traveling Nazis. You'll also find the heroes in this chapter. I hope you the reader enjoy this chapter. Without further ado, let's get start.

* * *

Chapter 3: Old enemies, Pokemons, Digimon, and Nazis.

When my transformation was going on, enemies from mutable Earths were planning their return to this planet with only one thought: To take over this world with the soul dew.

Team Galactic HQ

3:30am

Veilstone City, Sinnoh

The Pokemon world (Earth#2)

"Ok gentlemen, what seem to be the problem?" Asked Cyrus, the leader of Team Galactic.

"We seem to be picking up a powerful force of energy in the area, sir." Answered one of his Grunts. "Ok then, go cheek it out, send in a squad and report back to me."

"Yes sir, but it looks like we don't have to, it's coming at us Cyrus sir."

"Ok then, let it come in, lets see what it wants, but if it attacks us, destroy it."

"YES SIR!" said his grunt. They did not have to wait for long. Two men in Nazi uniforms walked in. At first, the Nazis were ready to attack Team Galactic with their MP-44's, but they did not. They talked to Cyrus about were they come from, what Hitler wanted them to do. The Nazi's were sent to the Pokemon world to find some allies, so Hitler could destroy the Allied Forces. They were Nazi time travelers. They told them that they have some sort of a machine like animal. They found out that it was Machinedramon. Machinedramon wanted to get revenge on the digidistends that had killed him. They all wanted one thing, to take over the world. They then decided to join forces so they can destroy each others enemies. So they planed to get some of their enemies, and send them to Earth #1 (our world) and then they can kill them all. Little than they knew it, they were going to go thought hell before they would be able to kill their enemies.

Meanwhile, back in our world….

"OH MY GOD, I'M A LATIOS!"

I screamed at Latias.

"Calm down, Johnny."

"Huh?"

"That's it Latios, calm down. You need to keep it together."

"Ok, but why me, why did you turn me into a Latios?"

"Because then world as we know it, is going to end. I do not know how much longer I can protect this world. Even with the digidistends, I cannot do this by myself Johnny, I need your help. With you as a Latios, I know that I can do it. I know that this is hard for you to do. I will not be able to turn you back into a human. You will have to live like this, but it is for the shake of this world. Will you help me?"

"If it saves this world, then yes I will do it, but what about my family, will I still be able to see them, as a Latios?"

"Not yet. They must not know yet. They will have to think that you are dead, until the time is right. I know that this is hard, but you'll see them, someday."

"Ok, I'll do it Latias. I won't let you down."

"Ok then, but before we try to save the world, we need as much help as we can. We're going to need the digidistends help and some trainers in my world that I know that will help us."

This was our very first steep in our mission to save the world from its very end.

* * *

We'll leave as it is, untell next chapter. You miss me already. Don't worry; you won't have to wait for long. From Latios 85b, I bid you Good night. Good night and good luck.


End file.
